The proposed research will develop new techniques for the analysis of how contextual information is processed and utilized during reading. Specifically, it is designed to determine the factors which influence the effect of a sentential context on reaction time in a word-nonword decision task. Manipulated factors include the presentation rate, the amount of information and the linquistic structure of the context. A given context will be presented at rates of up to 10 words/sec. Particular theoretical emphasis is placed on distinguishing data limitations from resource limitations, and the separation of automatic and attentional processes, in reading.